


Life's Better

by MarvelDC31



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica bites off more than she can chew and asks Kara for help, leading to some time spent talking at Luke's bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Better

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

Jessica can’t believe she’s doing this but, “Hey, Kara, I need some…help.”

In National City, Kara holds a phone to her ear and Cat’s lunch in the other, “I’m sorry, I think I may have heard wrong. Did you just admit to needing _help?”_

Jessica sighs, “Yes…I did. I may have…bit off more than I can chew with some powered guys.”

“Of course,” Kara laughs, “I’ll be right there.”

The Kryptonian ends the call and rushed into Cat’s office, handing the CEO her lunch, “Here you go Ms. Grant. Do you need anything else?”

Cat stares for a moment, looking at her nervous and jittery assistant, “No, Kiera.”

She does that hand gesture that means to leave, and Kara nods before racing to the roof of the building in her Supergirl outfit. Moments later, Kara is in the air, flying fast to where she can hear her friend fighting a losing battle. It only takes forty-six seconds to get from National City to Hell’s Kitchen.

Supergirl slams down into the paved ground of an abandoned warehouse, hands on her hips, hair flowing, cape billowing, looking more regal than should be possible.

Spotting Jessica fighting four men with super-strength, Kara easily joins the fight, “Heard you needed some help!”

Jess rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, less talking more fighting!”

“I’m multitasking!” Kara grins.

The PI rolls her eyes once again, but doesn’t do anything to hide her smile at Kara’s comment. After killing Kilgrave, she’d gotten better at handling her PTSD. Sleeping wasn’t as interrupted, days weren’t as hard to bare, life was _better._

It wasn’t good enough, though, not nearly prefect. That was when she’d met Kara Danvers, a hero who smiles as bright as the sun and lights up everything and everyone in her vicinity.

Without her, Jessica woulds till be drowning her sorrows every night, would’ve gotten extremely beat up going against these guys. She does have the alien, though— _alien,_ because fucking _mind control_ wasn’t enough for her life, at least she’d never actually met the Chitauri—and so life’s better.

Kara slams a fist into one of the guys’ nose, who immediately stumbles backwards, blood gushing. His companions turn their attacks away from Jessica and onto Kara. She does’t care if Kara is basically invulnerable, she won’t stand for that.

With their backs towards her, Jessica pulls back and punches one of them as the base of his head. He goes down… _hard._ Kara takes down the other two easily, seems as though Supergirl as just drawing the fight out.

“That was fun!” Kara smiles, rubbing her hands.

Jessica smirks and nods, albeit reluctantly, “Yeah, kid, it was.”

Kara’s face turns into mock annoyance, “Who are you calling kid? I’ll have you know, I’m technically older than you!”

This time Jessica doesn’t restrict her smile, “Technically. Physically, I’m older.”

The alien pouts, “But, Jesssss!”

Jessica smirks, “Now, shoo. I’m sure Ms. Grant is in dire need for you to give her a foot massage…or something.”

“I don’t give her foot massages,” Kara mumbles, glancing down.

Jessica raises an eyebrow and Kara caves, “Once! Only once, because I had nothing else to do, okay?”

Still the eyebrow doesn’t lower and Kara sighs, “Whatever, Jess. Think what you want.”

“Oh,” Jessica smirks, glancing up and down at Kara, “I intend to.”

The Kryptonian blushes, “G-good. Th-that’s g-good!”

Honestly, it’s too easy for the PI to get the alien flustered. Too damn easy.

Jessica folds her arms, “Cat?”

“Right!” Kara makes hand gestures that can’t possibly have any meaning, “I should be getting back. We should hang out again.”

Jessica nods, a small smile adorning her face, “Sure, Kara. Tonight after work, Luke’s bar?”

Kara nods and waves her goodbye, “See you soon, Jess!”

The human of the two has to resist the urge to wave back, and it’s impossibly hard. She has to though, otherwise where would her reputation be? Waving goodbye with a smile on her face at a Kryptonian would definitely destroy her tough girl image. Can’t have that.

Jessica shakes her head and sighs, a ghost of a smile still twisting her lips, “Bye, Kara.”

She whispers the words, but she knows Supergirl can hear her. It’s one of the great things about, Kara her abilities. Of course, the best is probably her heart. The girl has stuck by the damaged ex-hero for so long, never turning her back, never talking down, just being _Kara._

That’s why Jessica is sure she’s not a hero, not when Kara’s set the bar so damn high.

She turns around and heads back to her quaint little apartment as Kara heads back to CatCo. Kara spends the entirety of her flight—it’s only a minute when she goes slow, but _still_ —thinking of getting off work to spend time with Jessica. She’s been neglecting that friendship, but she’s going to make it up. Kara promises herself.

The rest of the day goes by surprisingly quick, no Supergirl emergencies and no Cat Grant emergencies. Kara was slightly suspicious, but decided to ignore the good fortune as nothing more than that. Good luck. 

At 6:00pm, when she gets off work, Kara immediately changes into her Supergirl outfit and heads off to Luke’s bar. She steps into an alley, and after making sure the coast is clear, changes back into her civvies. 

The alien is smiling as she enters the bar. Spotting Jessica talking to Luke at the far end of the booth, she walks over and situates herself beside the other heroine.

Kara hugs the other woman, making sure to reign in her strength, because even if Jessica is super-powered, Kara’s _still_ stronger, “Jess!”

Jessica’s lip quirks, “Kara.”

Smiling, the Kryptonian pulls back, “So, how’s your day been?”

Shaking her head, Jessica smirks, “You literally just say me six hours ago.”

“So,” Kara shrugs, “that’s…a quarter of a day! It’s a long time!”

Luke snorts, “Right. So, ladies, what can I get you?”

“Whisky,” Jessica responds automatically.

Kara rolls her eyes with a laugh, “Red wine. It’s one of the only alcoholic drinks I actually like the taste of.”

“Ah right,” Jessica nods, “you can’t get drunk. That sucks.”

“I wouldn’t really know,” Kara leans onto the bar table with her elbows, “I’ve never been drunk. Can’t compare being sober to anything.”

Luke brings their drinks over and they clink their glasses. Jessica drinks hers in one go, leaving Kara sitting their with only one sip out of her glass.

The Kryptonian rolls her eyes, “Slow down there, speedy.”

Jessica smirks, “Hell no.”

She waves for another and Luke immediately complies. Kara honestly doesn’t get why they aren’t together yet. They’ve already gotten over their past issues, she knows, so why are they still beating around the bush?

Kara smiles and coughs, “Married.”

Jessica turns a glare that has no intensity to it in her direction while Luke blushes and looks away. Dammit, they’re so _cute_.

Kara simply smiles back, and it doesn’t take long for the glare to melt into a genuine grin. Jessica rolls her eyes and sighs.

“I’m not wrong,” Kara winks and manages to look like she’s being electrocuted.

Jessica just tips back her glass and mutters, “Whatever.”

The glass is put back onto the table, and Jessica is proud to admit that she didn’t feel the urge to get a refill. Life _has_ been getting better.

That’s the moment Kara’s head tilts and the alien sighs already pulling cash out and standing up, “Robbery in National. Sorry, gotta go.

Kara’s look is apologetic and so puppy-like that even if Jessica was mad she knows she wouldn’t be for long, “No rest for the wicked, now is there?”

Kara smiles, “Nope!”

She waves and heads out of the bar, stopping in an alley only to change into her Supergirl outfit. Luke waves back was Kara leaves, but Jessica has a reputation. She will not succumb. 

Jessica leans forward and rubs her tired eyes, “Should get going.”

Luke nods and smiles, “You know, she’s really something.”

Jessica looks into Luke’s eyes and nods, a small smile forming, “Yeah, she is.”

Luke has a soft look on his face as he speaks, “And, so are you.”

Jessica averts her eyes with a sigh, “Thanks, Luke.”

She doesn’t want to acknowledge how she feels about the statement, so she pulls her wallet out to pay.

“Hey,” Luke puts his hand on hers, “it’s on the house.”

Jessica nods and puts her money back in her pocket, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Jessica walks home, content to have spent some time with Kara and to improve her relationship with Luke.

Yeah, her life really is better.


End file.
